


Blackened memories

by Luna_sharp618



Category: Doctor strange mcu, Infinity war mcu, Marvel Cinematic Universe, black panther mcu
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mental Torture, Pain, Torture, Violence, alot of pain, happy memories being tainted, infinity war trailer spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_sharp618/pseuds/Luna_sharp618
Summary: Due to the inifity war trailers release I decided to write a little fic about the scene where dr strange is caught in Ebony Maw’s needles and may possibly be trapped in his own mind witnessing all the happy memories be tainted.





	Blackened memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little story my evil brain decided to supply my with after watching the newest infinity war trailer. If you haven’t seen it this is kind of a spoiler so continue with caution. And enjoy (even though here’s not much to enjoy)

It was his wedding day. His amazing, fantastic wedding day. The pinnacle of happy memories. The sun shining over head as the birds chirped happily in the distance. This was the greatest moment of his life. The day of his biggest achievement. The day he married Everett Ross. 

He had never envisioned that such a memory would bring him such devastation. 

Stephen’s body was encased in pain as he was kept suspended, frozen in agony. Razor sharp needles where piercing his skin. Ripping deeper and deeper into his mind with every passing second. 

He knew he was screaming outside of his memories. He could hear himself shriek himself hoarse, his throat was becoming inflamed and raw as he let the blood curdling sounds escape him. 

But right now he was stuck in his mind, Standing at the alter, in his impeccable dove grey suit, waiting for his love. He wanted to move. To shake himself from this torture. Remove this demon from his mind. But he couldn’t move. He was wrapped up in invisible bonds that kept him planted in that one spot as he relived his happiest memory. Waiting for this embodiment of evil to tear it down around him.

Just as he remembered, Everett stood at the end of the isle. He looked as gorgeous and impeccable as always with his tie straight and his shoes polished. A white flower was pinned against his breast pocket, adding to his enchanting aura that naturally pulsates around him with every breath. Everett’s silver hair was glistening in the sunlight as he smiled sweetly up at Stephen. He loved that smile. 

A sharp pain twisted in his heart as he felt the needles sink further into his mind and choked out a mangled sob. Clawing for breath as the pain spread through his body, Setting every nerve on fire and electrifying his skin. 

Outside of his mind he could still hear himself scream. It was growing quieter with each struggling breath as his life was drained from him. Trickling our of his body like a stuck pig, strung up and ready for the slaughter. 

“Isn’t he sweet?” A sinister voice echoed in his mind. Stephen tried to look around for the source but the invisible bonds clamped down on him like a mouse caught in a snakes coils, escape was impossible. Struggling with the little energy he had left caused the barbed talons of his adversary to immobilise him like vice. 

Everett began to walk towards Stephen, a small skip in his step as he walked alone up the isle. His smile never wavering as he made his approach, beaming up at his soon-to-be husband. The small gathering of witnesseses gazed innocently at the scene around them, smiling and crying joyfully. Trapped in this moment. Unaware of the searing pain coursing all around them. Not being able to hear the nightmare inducing screams that rumbled like thunder in the atmosphere. 

“Have you known each other long?” 

The lithe figure of Ebony Maw appeared from behind Everett. His ugly pale head raised to admire the beautiful sunshine beating down upon the quaint scene. A snide smile cracked forth from his thin lips as he turned to face the groom, taking joy from the oblivious expression of glee plastered upon Everett’s face. His pale fingers reached up to ghost over Everett’s cheek, shooting a mocking sideways glance at Stephen. He took in the sorcerers anger, savouring it like a vulture picking apart its meal. Ebony Maw allowed a flicker of pleasure to pass over his face before turning back toward the ignorant groom. 

Stephen felt aggression rise within him like the sun, slowly but with enough power to destroy when it exploded. Indignation bubbled under his skin as the need to lash out overtook him. He needed to drag this colourless amalgamation of suffering away from his beloved husband. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare, stop this agony as he watched his most precious memory be tainted with dark and ugly magic. 

“I asked you a question, Dr Strange” Ebony Maw said quietly, his voice derogative as his pale eyes glared up at Stephen. Pain flared through Stephens body as his lungs shrivelled with a lack of air. What felt like a red hot poker speared through his heart as he tried to scream an answer. Desperately he wanted to tell this alien bastard exactly what he thinks of him. What he wishes he could do to him. To make him bleed. To make him suffer. 

“No answer?” Ebony Maw chuckled darkly. His hand reaching to grab Everett’s jaw. “pity” 

Suddenly the memory paused. All the happy faces frozen in time, staring dead eyed into the sky. Eerily smiling as silent tears continued to pour down their cheeks as if they were stuck in a living photograph. 

Everett’s face had contorted into an unnatural grimace as Ebony Maw’s hand gripped tighter and tighter. His long white fingers biting deeper into his skin, contorting the once jovial expression into one of concentrated horror. Everett’s jaw opening wider as Ebony Maw prised it open like a cat playing with its food. He was taking pride In his work, enjoying the ways to twist the mind and taint the good in everything. 

The sky began to warp and disperse into demonic colours of red and black like a fiery tapestry of the rapture. Their friends and family falling limply in their seats like corpses as Stephen’s screaming grew louder in the background, threatening to burst into the memory and finally merge the horrors of mind and matter together. Stephen felt his hands shake violently against the agony coursing through his body. The needles crushing deeper and deeper into his mind as the energy within him seeped pathetically from his wounds. 

“Do you love him?” Ebony Maw asked, disrespect embedded in his words while joy gracing his expression as he watched the poor sorcerer suffer in his grasp. His body poised like a snake preparing for the final strike. The blow that would end this nightmare. Just waiting for the perfect chance. 

Stephen gave out a small shriek of anger as he expelled a painful breath. 

“Good” Ebony Maw uttered with a smile before turning back to look upon Everett’s face. His eyes were blank and cloudy as he stared up at the blackening sky. His body lifeless as the thin pale fingers held his head up to face Stephen. 

“Then we can begin”


End file.
